In current practice, a windshield wiper blade comprises a mounting for carrying a wiping strip, this mounting comprising a main stirrup, having a cross sectional profile which is generally in the shape of an inverted U-shaped channel and which is pivoted on a windshield wiper arm; together with at least one support bar which is interposed between the main stirrup and the wiping strip. This support bar is usually pivoted to one of the ends of the main stirrup through an intermediate member which is held in a fixed position by the main stirrup and within the channel defined by the latter.
Such an intermediate member, as is best described in, for example, the European patent specification No. 240 357 published on Oct. 7, 1987, is generally made from synthetic material, and is interposed between the main stirrup and the support bar in such a way as to prevent any contact between these two members such as to generate noise.
The intermediate member also includes a pivot means which enables limited rotation of the support bar to take place with respect to the main stirrup. However, although it has given some satisfaction, such an intermediate member does have the disadvantage of being somewhat complex.
Within the U-shaped channel defined by the intermediate member, articulating means for the support bar are provided which comprise two flexible tabs projecting from the inner surface of the central web or back of the U-shaped channel. Each of these flexible tabs is provided at its free end with a protuberance which projects in the form of a beak, and these flexible tabs are arranged to fit with a snap fit into two openings which are provided in the back portion of the support bar.
These flexible tabs have two effects. Firstly they limit the flexing of the wings of the U-shaped channel of the intermediate member towards each other when the latter is being fitted within an opening provided on the back of the stirrup: such flexing is necessary to enable the lower part of the wings, which are provided with projections for holding the intermediate member still, to be introduced. Secondly, the flexible tabs involve some complexity in the fitting of the support bar on to the intermediate member, since it is necessary to arrange the openings provided for this purpose on the support bar very accurately in relation to the tabs. In the event of faulty manipulation, the tabs may become cracked or may break, resulting in eventual malfunctioning of the wiper.